the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 655
In NeS1 Post 655 the Writers have cleaned their car and must decide what to do with the two men they had run over. Phantom_Master the Writer asks to travel with them, so they agree, and they decide they cannot leave dead people in the road so they tie FalconZac the Writer to the roof of the car. In order to make room inside the vehicle for Phantom_Master the Writer, Otter the Writer must climb in the boot with his inflatable doll. When they arrive at the Massassi Temple Offices, Gebohq the Writer hugs Losien the Writer. Semievil333 the Writer deduces that only two organisations could have destroyed; Microsoft or U.G.O.. Randy the Writer believes it doesn't appear to be the work of Microsoft as they would be more precise. Therefore, they assume it is U.G.O.. Meanwhile, the U.G.O. C.E.O. becomes angry when a flunky reports that the enemy agent had gotten away with secret documents, referring to Phantom_Master the Writer in NeS1 Post 645. He throws the flunky through a window, just as another flunky appears at the door to tell him Satan is on the phone for the sale of Hell to the CEO. The mysterious man agrees that he will buy the antiquated franchise Satan is selling. Post < Our heros finish cleaning the bumper of the small VW BugVolkswagen Beetle article, Wikipedia.'' and polish it to a glossy shine... >'' Sem: Now, about these people. Phantom: Good day, I was wondering if I may be able to get a lift. Geb: Well, jumping out in front of the car is a strange way of showing it. But, I guess we could squeeze you in. Randy: What about Falcon? Otter: Let's just tie him to the luggage rack. We can't leave dead people lying around like this. Randy: Now where are we going to fit this new guy in? Maybe: That's easy. Just put Otter in the trunk with his inflatable doll. :) * Our heros, with the help of Phantom, tie Falcon to the already crowded roof of the car as Otter slips into the trunk of the now fully-loaded Beetle... * Geb: We're off! < Meanwhile, in the now ruined offices of the NSP... > '' Geb(hugging Losien): I'm so glad your ok, where's Krig? Losien: I'm not sure. He went down stairs and then the building blew up and... * Just then, the remainder of office door falls free of its melted hinges revealing a slightly startled Krig * Krig: What just happened?? Geb: Not sure, but I would venture to guess that someone or something is out to get us. Losien: Well who ever it was wanted to do a through job of it. Otter(still trying to button his pants): No kidding. Ante: Who ever did this would have to be extriemly depraved and twisted in thought. Filled with an all consuming evil. A vile wretch whose one desire is to obliterate all that is good and humorous from this earthly sphere. Sem: There are only two entities that fit that description: Microsoft or UGO. Krig: But why would Microsoft want to destroy a forum post that exists in the very world they commercialized? Randy: That's just it, Microsoft would have been more precise in their strike. Probably using an elite commando group to infiltrate the building, dispose of us, and leave not trace of their presence. Geb: Or they would blackmail us and push us out of the competitive circles. Maybe: Then that leaves only... All: ...UGO!! ''< Meanwhile, at UGO headquarters, in the dark lair of the CEO... > CEO: Have we disposed of that bothersome agent. Flunky #1: No Sir, apparenty he escaped with several classified documents... CEO(eyes glowing a slight reddish hue): HE DID WHAT!!! Flunky #1:... but we have our best and brightest working the situation at this moment and hope to recapture the documents with in the hour. CEO: Very well... * With blinding speed the CEO grabe Flunky #1 and hurtles him through the plate glass window to the parking lot below. Just then Flunky #2 peeks into the office... * Flunky #2: Sir, Satan is on line two. He wants to discuss the purchase of Hell. CEO: Tell him we shall buy that antiquated operation of his. Flunky #2: Yes Sir. < Will our heros stop this 'phantom menace' ( no pun intended ;) ). And what of this multi-accented Phantom guy? Tune in next time to find out... > Notes Britt's Commentary "Due to the continued use of multiple realities, it was only a matter of time before things became confused. In the original split, Krig the Writer was left in the Writers' Office in the original 'anime'Anime article, Wikipedia. reality - the reality this post is set in. Losien the Writer was with the Writers. In the alternate reality, where they were in jail, Losien the Writer was the one left in the office, while Krig the Writer was with them. This quickly became confused and both Krig and Losien were considered missing from both groups. In NeS1 Post 640, the Writers already returned to the office to meet with Losien the Writer. The hug specifically mentioned between Gebohq the Writer and Losien the Writer suggest that Randy the Writer may have mistaken the brother-sister relationship of the Characters as the same for the Writers." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post